


Number One Priority

by watermelonriddles



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Set after Pacific Rim 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "There were so many times in which he walked out of the room. Not because of Newt’s screams but because of the twisted laugh that followed."





	Number One Priority

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would ever write for these two or Pacific Rim in general, but then I saw Uprising and I excepted to see much more of these two so here I am.

All of them had practically given up on saving Newt. Sure, they still went about their jobs, doing each task assigned to get that one step closer to ensuring that they could separate Newt from the Precursors, but Hermann could see that they were simply going about the motions and that their hearts were no longer in it to the degree they had once been before.

A part of him couldn’t really blame them. They were preparing for another war, one that would hopefully end this whole thing once and for all. But that’s what scared Hermann the most. If they couldn’t save Newt before they wiped out the Precursors and the Kaiju then would he perish with them? Even if his body was unaffected, would his mind be so lucky? And if they did separate them and they got his Newt back, would he even be the same? Hermann still had nightmares, after all this time, what state of mind would Newt be in?

He had gone over the data again and again but it didn’t help to stop his mind from racing. They had never really seen anything like this before so even if he could come up with some sort of answer there would still be that nagging part of his mind saying _what if you’re wrong?_ And Hermann couldn’t have that.

There were so many times in which he walked out of the room. Not because of Newt’s screams but because of the twisted laugh that followed. The first time it happened he realised that the Precursors had let Newt feel all the pain and allowed him to scream out the entire time, before silencing him in order to laugh maniacally at everyone in the room. They didn’t care about Newt and although the screams were real, what made Herman angry was the fact that they got so much amusement from it all. By this point, Hermann and the others had tried so many different things that he wasn’t so sure if Newt really felt any pain or if the Precursors were screwing with everybody.

As of late Hermann had taken to waiting outside the room. At first, he thought he could tell the difference between the fake screams and the genuine ones, but it didn’t take too long for him to figure out that once again he couldn’t be sure. That doubt mixed with his anger at all the laughing made it next to impossible for him to be in the room whenever they tried something new.

This time around they were repeating something they had tried the week before. It had been the closest they had come in a long while and it was deemed appropriate to try again. When Hermann stepped back into the room afterward, everything was different. Everyone was running around frantic and it took a moment for Hermann to realise that they were happy. The data was being passed around, every bit of it being closely inspected and discussed with much enthusiasm.

Hermann grabbed the arm of a passing lab tech. “What is going on?”

The tech beamed at him. “It’s worked!”

“It… It worked?” But the tech was gone.

After months and months of trying everything they could think of, something finally worked. Hermann made his way over to the group of nearby monitors so that he too could examine the data and make sure that this was real. He knew that this wouldn’t just be it. Most likely their work would continue until they were sure that Newt was fully himself and was completely healthy. He was almost by the monitors when his eye caught sight of Newt.

He was still strapped down to the chair and he had seemingly passed out. Hermann made his way over and placed himself in front of Newt, ever so slightly between his legs. Hermann cupped Newt’s face and raised it up, shaking it slightly. Softly, he said: “Wake up, Newt.”

When there was no response, he shook Newt’s head a little more and spoke a little louder.“ _Newt_.” He kept on repeating it, over and over, until finally, he got a response.

Newt lolled his head to the side and opened his eyes just enough to look at Hermann. His energy was almost entirely drained at this point but he managed to form a small smile before passing out again. Hermann couldn't help the smile that formed on his own face and, in a celebratory manner, he kissed Newt on the cheek.

“Okay, back to it,” Hermann said as he adjusted Newt’s head into a more comfortable position before gently kissing his forehead. When Hermann straightened up and took a step back he yelled loudly until everyone around him went quiet.

“I know we have a lot to celebrate, but there’s still work to be done!” He looked around the room at everyone. “I want you all to get back to work and make sure that this is permanent and to keep an eye on Dr  Geiszler’s health. I’ll need someone to talk me through everything, get me up-to-date and keep me there. If anything new is found, I am to be told immediately.” Hermann paused for a moment before looking back at Newt. “And can somebody please take Dr Geiszler somewhere more comfortable, perhaps a bed?”

Someone put their hand into the air. Hermann rolled his eyes before motioning for them to speak. “Should we keep him chained up?”

No was his preferred answer, but that nagging part of his brain was back. “For now, and make sure there are still people on guard. As soon as we’re sure we’ve got him back for good the restraints will come off.” When no one in the room moved he threw his hand up in the air and sighed. “Well, get on with it then!”

As the room erupted into noise again Hermann watched as Newt was transferred onto a gurney and wheeled from the room. He wanted more than anything to go with Newt, to sit with him and be by his side, but Hermann knew that his number one priority was to stay there and do his job, to make sure that nothing like that would ever happen to Newt again. So, he took a deep breath, puffed out his chest a little, and got back to work.


End file.
